


Every king needs a throne

by alfisha



Series: Tomarry Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Is Not Okay, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Harry is Tom's King, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a QUEEN, Harry is a Tease, Humor, It's just Tom being a shit and Harry retaliating, M/M, Not a Royalty AU, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle, he's so done, the whole school just wants tom to lose composure lol, with harry's bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha
Summary: Inspired by a prompt by HalfBloodPrincess69 on discord.Prompt: Tom always treats Harry like royalty. So much, that he is deemed "King Harry" by Tom. Harry decides that every king needs a throne. Harry wants his throne to be Tom's lap.Or in which Tom's little joke becomes a reality, and Harry is a sneaky Slytherin. Also, Draco should get new friends.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708141
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1024





	Every king needs a throne

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by HalfBloodPrincess69 on discord.  
> Prompt: Tom always treats Harry like royalty. So much, that he is deemed "King Harry" by Tom. Harry decides that every king needs a throne. Harry wants his throne to be Tom's lap.

Harry wasn’t a very regal person.

In fact, he was just about the most awkward, clumsy, socially anxious human being he knew. His body didn’t seem to know the meaning of the word graceful, and his feet apparently had a grudge against his brain, because he couldn’t walk anywhere without tripping at least twice over basically  _ nothing _ . His limbs were both too small and too tall to be comfortable, and his brain seemed to forget their length at times, usually overcompensating in his movements and nine times out of ten causing him to fall over.

Most people learned to stay at least a foot or two away from him at all times, following an incident where he tumbled right into a group of first years and sent all of them, himself included, barrelling down two flights of stairs. Madame Pomfrey hadn’t been particularly impressed, and neither had any of the first years.

As he said, he wasn’t very regal.

That title was for Tom.

Everything he did was so fluid, as natural and smooth as water in a calm pond, and Harry found himself envying the graceful movements at times - rare times, but it still happened occasionally. Tom was like a breath of air, he walked with a confidence that demanded - and received - respect. His gaze was calculating and self-assured where Harry’s was doubtful and nervous, his body stoic and strong where Harry’s was small and unassuming. 

Harry didn’t think himself weak, and neither did anyone else - he could pack a punch if he wanted, and his skinnier frame made it easier for him to dart around enemies quickly. But he was less confident than Tom, and it was only when he was in immediate danger that he - as he’d been told - unleashed a lethal grace fuelled by instinct and skill alone. He was exceptional with a wand, and could make vital decisions on the spot. He was not weak. 

But his everyday behaviour was much different to how he was when he fought. His shoulders subconsciously shrank inwards when he was sitting down, making himself seem smaller and less of a target, the habit left over from years of hiding from an abusive family. He was awkward when people showed affection to him, stuttering out his words and backing away without thought. His posture when he walked was not confident like Tom’s - he stuck to the walls rather than the middle of hallways, he kept his head down and gaze trained on the floor, eyes flickering up only to keep track of where he was going. His steps were small rather than long strides, though he’d never been as fluent on the ground than he was in the air.

Being on a broom was an entirely different story for Harry - but let’s not get into that.

The point was, Tom was meant to be the graceful and regal one of the two.

He was a King.

But Tom disagreed.

Instead, he saw Harry as a beautiful force of nature, unstoppable in his reign. He saw Harry as a ruler, but of what, he wouldn’t say. Harry didn’t try to understand why Tom thought these things, but that didn’t stop it from confusing him. He tried many times to deny this confidence that Tom claimed to see, but the prefect wouldn’t hear any of it. 

That was another thing about Tom - stubborn as a mule. 

Tom detested that saying. The first time Harry had said it to him, he’d curled his lip back in disgust and wrinkled his nose (a habit that only Harry seemed to pick up on, and who found it extremely adorable) and claimed that he wasn’t worthy of being compared to an animal such as a mule, as “unhygienic” and “disgusting” as they were. Harry had earned himself a slap to the back of his head when he had quipped “Sounds just like you!”

To Tom, Harry was the one who deserved the title of King. He said it as often as possible, going to the lengths of convincing half of their year to call him the name in order to annoy him. Harry thought it was just Tom teasing, despite the amount of denials that Tom spouted when confronted about it.

“I swear, Harry. I am not teasing you. I truly believe that you deserve to be royalty.” he’d say, but it would be ruined by the small smirk fighting its way onto his lips as Harry huffed in annoyance.

**~**

One day, Harry had had enough.

He decided that if Tom wanted him to be a King, then he would be. He’d be the best damned King that Hogwarts had ever seen. People would - okay, he’d be a bit creeped out if people bowed to him, but it was a good sentiment. 

**~**

His first plan of action was the jewellery.

He managed to rope the Weasley twins into finding him some realistic - though fake - diamonds and gems to stick onto his face in decoration, as well as onto his robes. Lavender Brown accompanied them by sewing intricate patterns into the material, similar to those that old-fashioned Kings wore. He decided that that was enough for the time being, thanked them for their assistance, and wandered back to the Slytherin common room with a purpose. 

Tom stared at the gems decorating Harry’s dark skin, the emeralds glinting in the dim light, accentuating the angles of his face and bringing out the startling colour of his eyes. His own eyes roamed over Harry’s robes, staring at the new designs woven into the fabric, and he swallowed thickly.

“Don’t you look… dashing.” he said, his voice coming out annoyingly calm and composed. Harry just smirked at him, twirling in a small circle - the fact that he tripped over his own feet whilst doing so was  _ not  _ important - to mockingly show off his figure. Tom cleared his throat, and Harry felt a surge of pride as he saw a small, barely noticeable bead of sweat trickling down his temple. 

“Just stepping up to the crown.” Harry said, mockingly posh, and Tom rolled his eyes. 

Harry noticed that Tom’s book stayed strategically placed in a specific part of his lap throughout the rest of the evening, that his eyes were staring at the words unseeingly, that he flickered his gaze over to Harry lounging on a nearby couch a lot, and that he spent a bit longer than usual in the shower before bed.

**~**

The next day, Harry began phase two.

He asked Luna and Dean to help fashion him a crown, silver in colour and laced with emeralds and sapphires. Wavy patterns courtesy of Luna were engraved into the metal, creating the illusion of sea foam.

When he found Tom in the library later, Tom stared at the crown for approximately a minute before turning back to his essay with a deep red creeping up the side of his neck from under his collar. Harry allowed himself a mischievous smile before picking up a book at random and flicking through it uncaringly.

Harry saw it as a victory when Tom was too distracted to snap at him about concentration. 

**~**

The next step in his plan was trickier.

For this, he had to convince as many people as possible to bow to him when he walked by. When he proposed this idea to his friend Draco, the blonde merely stared at him for five seconds before leaving the room. The common room was very confused when they heard him screaming.

Harry shrugged, chasing after the most influential Slytherin he knew - after Tom, of course.

Eventually, he managed to charm Draco into doing his bidding through thinly veiled threats and blackmail - but no one else needs to know that.

Soon enough, his ferret friend had gotten the majority of the school to comply with Harry’s plans, if only to see Tom’s perfect composure break a little. That reasoning made Harry smirk a little, basking in the pride that came with being the only one who’s ever seen Tom Riddle come undone - under his own hands, no less.

But now was not the time for fantasies about your boyfriend. Now was the time for destruction of said boyfriend’s composure, slowly but surely.

Draco, bless his cotton socks, was able to organise a moderately large group of people to be standing right outside Harry and Tom’s Ancient Runes class. As soon as the couple walked out of the room, people were getting to their knees left and right, bowing their heads so that they nearly touched the floor, and chanting “All hail King Harry!”

Harry savoured the look of absolute shock and bewilderment on Tom’s face, and he was sure everyone else did, too.

**~**

Over the next few days, Harry was struggling.

This meant that his friends had to struggle, too.

“But  _ Blaise _ ! I can’t think of anything else that a King needs! What do they even do, anyway? Hey- don’t roll your eyes at me, I’m having a crisis! Pansy, where are you going? Come back! Draco!”

Suffering with the weight of betrayal from his so-called “friends”, Harry was forced to brainstorm his next move alone. He didn’t like the way that Tom had settled back into a calm mask, deeming the surprises over and done with.

Harry wanted to do something that would get Tom flustered, something…

Something only he could do.

The thought suddenly struck Harry that he doesn’t have a throne.

Every King needs a throne.

Harry wants his throne to be on Tom’s lap.

If Harry let out an evil villain cackle at his newest plan, that was nobody’s business but his own.

**~**

“Tom,” 

Silence.

“ _ Tom _ ,”

More silence.

_ Fine _ , thought Harry, crossing his arms.  _ I’ll just have to do this without your cooperation. _

He stalked over to the armchair that Tom was settled in - courtesy of the Room of Requirement - and stood in front of his boyfriend for a moment, arms still crossed and green eyes narrowed.

No movement.

Harry plonked himself in Tom’s lap.

The taller boy let out a surprised  _ oof  _ as Harry dropped his weight on him, and stared as Harry settled himself comfortably without a word.

His gaze was incredulous, staring at the boy straddling his thighs with wide eyes and parted lips that Harry soon captured with his own. Tom didn’t let himself be distracted, however, no matter how much he wanted to. He pulled away from Harry’s face with a  _ pop  _ as Harry’s teeth let go of his lower lip. 

“Hello, King Harry,” he started, and Harry grinned at him, ducking his head once again.Tom leaned back again, and Harry huffed in annoyance. “Can I ask what you think you’re doing?”

Harry smiled at him, a light in his eyes that instantly made Tom uneasy.

He was planning something.

“I’m a King, right?” Harry clarified, and Tom nodded. “And I have realised recently that every King needs a throne.” 

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

That’s what he was doing.

Tom’s uneasiness didn’t fade.

“That would be correct…” he trailed off. Harry smirked again, and Tom found himself unwillingly following the movement of his mouth as it curved upwards at one side. He was suddenly very aware of Harry, of the hands that were gripping his shoulders, of the legs clamped against his waist, of Harry’s weight on his lap, the heat he was emitting…

Tom swallowed.

“It would be,” Harry agreed, and leant closer still. This time, Tom didn’t stop him, his breath hitching as Harry’s eyes stared into his. “And do you know what I’ve decided?” he asked rhetorically, and Tom dutifully said nothing as the warm air escaping Harry’s lips fanned across his face.

“I’ve decided I want you to be my throne.”

Tom tried to be composed. He really did.

But it was clear who the winner was this round, with Harry purposely moving his hips, and Tom decided  _ fuck it _ , and he attacked.

**~**

Later, when their breaths were heavy and bodies coated in a thin layer of sweat, Tom came to a realisation.

“This was planned, wasn’t it?” he asked accusingly, and he felt Harry grin against his chest. “All that shit with the robes, and the crown and the gems and people bowing to you.”

Harry huffed a breathless laugh.

“Yep,” he confirmed, and Tom gaped in false shocked offence, spouting nonsense like  _ how could you do that?  _ and  _ what have I ever done to you?  _

But really, he’d never been more proud.

**Author's Note:**

> “Sneaky shit,” Tom muttered, and Harry laughed again.
> 
> “That’s King Sneaky Shit to you, peasant.”
> 
> hey, you should check out my other oneshots.  
> it would make me very happy.  
> also follow my tumblr. https://alfiisha.tumblr.com/  
> only if you want 🥺👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
